Abstract This is a competitive continuation application of our Brown University R25 program ?Promoting Research Training During Psychiatry Residency.? Exciting advances in basic and clinical psychiatry/neuroscience and genomics hold the promise of revealing the causes and potential new treatments for mental illnesses. However, a critical shortage of physician-scientists poses a threat to our ability to advance and translate discoveries from basic science into effective prevention and treatment approaches. The overarching goal of our Research Training Program (RTP) is to train the next generation of psychiatry residents to design and conduct rigorous, innovative and impactful research and develop successful careers as independently funded research-oriented physician-scientists in psychiatry/neuroscience. In the first five years of this program we have achieved our recruitment and training goals, and our residents have been remarkably successful with their research and early career development. Conducting innovative and rigorous research, our RTP residents have presented and published their findings widely and in top-tier journals. RTP residents have successfully competed for travel and poster awards, and their research projects have been funded by numerous national and local research funding awards. Our program combines an intensive longitudinal mentored research experience with an individualized research didactic curriculum and career development activities in a rich, multidisciplinary environment at Brown University. The cohesive program leadership team and Advisory Committee balance research and clinical training, monitor research and career development progress, and solicit feedback for program improvement. This application seeks to carry out the following aims: 1) Continue to recruit and train highly-qualified psychiatry residents to develop independent research careers, and 2) Build upon our existing successful program to further support resident research and career development with new and innovative components. Continuation of funding for this program would enable us to train 10 research- focused residents (two per year) over the next 5 years, thereby expanding the number of highly trained physician scientists in research domains central to the NIMH mission. The outstanding research training environment in psychiatry and brain science at Brown, characterized by internationally recognized, externally funded, innovative research programs and investigators, cross-disciplinary collaborations, and exceptionally well-qualified and dedicated mentors, makes our psychiatry residency an ideal environment in which to train the next generation of physician-scientists in psychiatry and neuroscience.